Sin vuelta atrás
by Lenayuri
Summary: Spock sabía que no podía cambiar el curso de las consecuencias que sus decisiones habían provocado; aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. [Spock!Prime/Kirk!Prime] [Pre-NUSpirk] [AU]


**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Advertencias**. Slash. Posible y ligero OoC -no estoy en mis cinco sentidos, disculpen-. Semi AU -ya saben, Kirk no murió, blah blah blah-

**Notas**. Ver dos veces el mismo día Star Trek (2009) no es sano. Mi primer Spirk, espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Sin vuelta atrás**

Como embajador, Spock sabía que tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades que no podía pasar por alto. Sería ilógico declinar una llamada de auxilio sólo porque _él_ se lo había pedido. También sería negligente de su parte el no responder dicha llamada de auxilio. A Spock le importaba mucho lo que _él_ pensaba –sus opiniones, sus ideas– pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que debía hacer.

Por ello, cuando la amenaza de la supernova llegó a sus oídos, no dudó en realizar el trabajo _sucio_ para impedir la destrucción masiva si es que no se detenía dicha explosión.

Pero algo salió mal. Rómulo fue destruido y, por primera vez en años, falló.

Y cuando no pudo completar su misión, Spock se dio cuenta de que nada iba a ser igual que antes. Sus acciones habían desencadenado una serie de sucesos que cambiarían todo lo que alguna vez conoció. Lo supo en el instante mismo que fue absorbido por el agujero negro –viajando en el tiempo.

Una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido en su constante convivencia con aquel hombre irracional, eran los sentimientos. Aún cuando su parte vulcana le obligaba a erradicarlas, su parte humana, con la que siempre estaba en conflicto por su inestabilidad mental, esa que Kirk tanto adoraba incitar, esa que su Capitán insistía siempre en halagar, esa parte de sí mismo que amaba a Jim por sobre todas las cosas. Esa parte, la que había heredado de su madre, era la que justo en ese momento le hizo recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a él. Junto a su Jim.

Todos los buenos y malos momentos.

Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron en aquel salón de clase vacío, donde él había entrado por algo de paz mental –y tal vez leer un poco– y lo que se encontró le pareció interesante en su momento. Jim miraba por la ventana, aislado del mundo, con un tablero de ajedrez tridimensional frente a él. Spock tuvo su primer conflicto emocional con su parte humana cuando el joven cadete lo notó, sonrió y le preguntó si deseaba jugar con él. Fue el inicio de algo que ninguno de los dos podía detener.

A su mente vinieron todas las veces que Jim los metió en problemas y la cantidad de veces que se preguntó el por qué seguía con él; por qué cada vez que el rubio lo jalaba para realizar alguna _travesura,_ él lo seguía. No tenía lógica, era absurdo si quiera pensar en seguir con alguien como Kirk, y aún así, Spock no se lamentaba de haberlo seguido en todas y cada una de sus aventuras durante su adolescencia.

Después, Spock recordó sus asignaciones a la USS Enterprise. Jim había sido nombrado Capitán y él su Primer Oficial. Para ese momento su amistad era tan sólida como la más dura roca encontrada por la Federación –o algo así. Siguieron teniendo sus discusiones habituales, agregando los comentarios sarcásticos del doctor McCoy quien afirmaba que tanto Spock como Jim lucían como un viejo matrimonio, siempre mirándose, cómplices. Y aún ahora, Spock se lamentaba nunca haberle agradecido al doctor por su ayuda inconsciente.

Porque la relación que ambos llegaron a tener pasó de ser una amistad _singular_ a una relación aún más singular. Spock era el apoyo de Jim y Jim era el apoyo de Spock. Ambos se complementaban tan intrínsecamente que era casi imposible creer que podían comunicarse con una mirada, con un simple gesto que podía pasar desapercibido por todos, menos por ellos. Así era su relación y ambos estaban bien con ello. Ambos sabían lo que podían obtener del otro y no había presiones ni reclamos, porque ambos sabían que podían confiar en el otro, ambos lo sabían, lo tenían presente y sabían que aún si no eran una pareja convencional, su amor podía sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera enfrente. Excepto lo imprevisible.

Y en ese momento, lo imprevisible estaba absorbiendo a Spock. Lo absorbía a un futuro incierto, tal vez a una muerte segura –ni él lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no volvería a ver a _su_ Jim. No volvería a verlo sonreír, enojarse, exaltarse, emocionarse al encontrar algo nuevo en el espacio. No volvería a escuchar sus palabras ilógicas de amor eterno, sus muestras humanas de afecto; no volvería a sentir su tacto en las noches cuando creía que estaba durmiendo, o sus _te amos_ susurrados a mitad de la noche o los besos fugaces. No volvería a verlo, no volvería a compartir un amanecer junto a él y, sobretodo, no tendría la oportunidad de amarlo cada día por el resto de su vida.

—Lo siento, Jim— susurró, dejando que su parte humana expresara el dolor de no volver a ver a su T'hy'la; y la nave de Spock fue absorbida por el agujero negro, declarándose como ganador ante la impotencia del vulcano.

No podía hacer nada más.

Spock cerró los ojos esperando su final, o lo que fuese… aunque nunca se esperó quedar frente a frente con una nave Romulana.

=X=

El enfrentamiento contra Nerón fue más _ilógico_ de lo que había previsto.

Ahora, abandonado en aquel planeta congelado, Spock se preguntaba si acaso aquel era su castigo por haberle fallado a los Romulanos. Y al ver su planeta perecer por el mismo procedimiento que se suponía debía ayudar a salvarlos, sintió que su castigo estaba siendo lento, doloroso e interminable.

=X=

Sus esperanzas, aún si era una acción ilógica, estaban decayendo rápidamente. No tenía manera de regresar a su tiempo, ni si quiera tenía una nave para escapar de ese planeta. Cada minuto era eterno para Spock.

Pero éstas volvieron cuando encontró que Jim era perseguido por una criatura nativa del planeta. Era la versión más joven de Jim, pero lo reconocería al instante.

El intercambio de palabras le hizo comprender al vulcano que ese ya no era su Jim, ni siquiera eran amigos –con lo difícil que había sido para _su_ Jim convencerlo– y que la única forma de que le creyera era realizar una fusión de mentes. Spock se mentalizó para mostrarle única y exclusivamente lo que había sucedido al llegar a ese tiempo, nada más.

Porque si quería que esos Jim y Spock llegaran a ser lo que su Jim y él eran, debía dejarlo pasar progresivamente. Por el momento, se conformaba con darle la pauta a Jim de que serían amigos.

Spock comprendió que había hecho un gran sacrificio y lo iba a pagar el resto de su vida. Pero también sabía que algún día se reuniría con su Jim y por él reconstruiría Vulcano, para que se sintiera orgulloso de él, así como Spock de sentía orgulloso de su capitán.

Y mientras seguía dándole vueltas a lo que sería su nueva vida en ese tiempo, volvió a rememorar sus últimas palabras con Jim.

_—Eres un cabrón ¿lo sabías?_ — preguntó divertido el hombre frente al embajador.

—_No entiendo el por qué dices eso, Jim_— Spock respondió inmutable ante los gestos del otro.

—_Porque me dejarás con esta interesante partida de ajedrez y tú te irás a salvar la galaxia entera—_ el capitán se cruzó de brazos, observando fijamente al vulcano que había robado su corazón desde hace tanto.

—_Eso es irrelevante._

—_No lo es_— Jim se levantó de su silla y se acercó al otro —_sólo quiero que prometas que volverás para terminar este juego_— colocó su mano sobre la de Spock y siguió hablando —_y no me respondas con tus estadísticas._

—_No puedo prometer algo que ni yo sé si lograré cumplir, Jim._

—_Sólo… inténtalo_— el vulcano asintió y dejó que Jim besara su frente. Era como una despedida y ambos sabían que lo era. Aún si Spock lo hubiese prometido, no tenía la seguridad de poder cumplirlo.

Spock esperaba que Jim pudiese perdonarlo por no poder regresar a terminar su juego.

—Jaque en tres movimientos— susurró a nadie en particular, como si su T'hy'la pudiese escucharlo. Como si aún pudiese sentirlo en su mente, en su alma. En cada parte de su ser, cada fibra, cada célula palpitando la esencia de Jim, sabía que él lo recordaría hasta el final de sus días, tal y como Spock lo haría.

Esa promesa sí podía cumplirla.

* * *

**Notas Finales**

Y... mi cerebro se secó. Disculparán el escaso contenido de esto, pero es mi percepción de lo que Spock del futuro sintió al verse obligado a volver a un pasado donde todo lo que alguna vez conoció, ya no es nada.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
